The present invention relates to computer generated graphics. In particular, the present invention relates to the modeling and rendering of realistic graphics on a computer.
Computer graphics are used in many different applications including computer games, movies and web pages. With the capability of more powerful computers, realistic graphics are becoming more desired in order to provide a more realistic experience to the computer user.
One particular area of focus has been in area of synthesized textures on two-dimensional and three-dimensional shapes. A texture is the visual surface features of the object and can include scale, orientation, shape and/or color of geometric elements of a pattern or pseudo-pattern on the surface of the object. Much of the previous work on surface texture synthesis concentrated on homogeneous textures. These textures are stationary in that they are characterized by stationary stochastic models. Homogeneous textures, however, only account for a limited class of real world textures. Many textures, including the fur patterns of various animals such as the tiger or the leopard, cannot be described by stationary models. These patterns exhibit complex variations resulting from a biological growth process. Another example includes stonework on a building or other structure.
One way to create textures with local variations is through simulation of chemical or biological processes. These techniques have used reaction diffusion differential equations to model texture surfaces that vary, for instance, by changing the diffusion rates on the target surfaces. Using such modeling techniques may limit the textures to which the process can be applied. In addition, the parameters, and the changing of the parameters, may not be intuitive to many users.
Accordingly, a systematic method for modeling and/or rendering of variant textures would be would be very beneficial.